1. Field of the Invention
A prefabricated modular fuel dispensing system comprising a foundation module including an underground fuel reservoir, a fuel dispensing module including a pump island and a canopy module including an upper canopy member held in fixed spaced relationship above the fuel dispensing module configured to be integrated into a unitized, mutually supportive structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, gasoline pumps are mounted on an island and connected to gasoline tanks located at a distance. This is inconvenient and requires elaborate piping arrangements with other disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No .2,959,826 describes a gasoline station in which pumps are arranged on an island with the gasoline reservoir disposed immediately beneath the island. The gasoline reservoir is preferably divided into a plurality of compartments imbedded in the ground having a layer of cement poured on top thereof. The gasoline pumping means, preferably a plurality of pumps one for each compartment, is, in turn, mounted on the platform. The platform is arranged so there is an adjustable space between the top of the tank or the cement layer covering the tank and the deck of the platform. This space accommodates the filling means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,774 shows a gas bar including a prefabricated kiosk secured to a foundation anchored within the ground and extending slightly above the level of the ground. A post is provided which is anchored in the foundation centrally within the kiosk which extends upwardly through the roof of the kiosk. At least two planetary services islands are disposed radially from the center of the kiosk. The service island includes a foundation securely anchored within the ground that extends above the ground and at least one gasoline dispensing pump thereon. An arched, cantilevered light fixture arm is provided for each service island.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,020 teaches a portable fueling facility for aircraft or ground vehicles including at least one storage tank having an outer tank as secondary containment and at least one pump for dispensing fuel. A number of saddle members support the outer tank on a flat horizontal surface. A deck compartment is provided beneath the pump as secondary containment about the supply pipes used to supply the pump and the refueling tubes used to refuel the storage tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,205 describes a floating marine fuel supply terminal comprising a compartmented cylindrical hull having a service deck thereon and three concentrically disposed liquid tight storage tanks thereunder consisting of an outer ballast water tank, an intermediate gasoline tank and an inner diesel fuel tank. The outer tank is adapted to hold ballast water in an amount approximate equal to the combined weights of the gasoline and diesel fuel to be stored in the other tanks. The diesel fuel tank has a hollow axial core portion which defines an interior recess under said deck and above a preselected water line. A first pump is mounted on the deck having an intake line extending to the bottom of the ballast water tank and further extending externally of the hull below the water line and a discharge line extending into the ballast water tank. A second pump is mounted on the deck having an intake line extending to the bottom of the ballast water tank and a discharge line extending externally of the hull immediately above the water line. A superstructure is provided on the deck for housing personnel and equipment of the type associated with marine refueling services and for carrying such equipment as is required by the coast guard and other marine authorities.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,126 teaches a filling station for supplying automobiles with fuel and compressed air comprising a substantially horizontal housing located at ground level, a pair of upright reservoir housings of substantially equal weight supported on the horizontal housing with fuel reservoirs, a compressed air tank located under the horizontal housing supporting same. A foundation footing disposed beneath the compressed air tank supports the compressed air tank; while, a central upright housing located substantially in line with the air tank is supported thereby. The filling station further includes a liquid fuel reservoir, a pump in the central housing for filling the reservoir, and an air compressor mounted in the central housing for supplying compressed air to the air tank.